


happiest place on earth

by laurenswriting



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, also disneyland is perfect and should be on everyone's travel bucketlist, also waaayyyy too much star wars, i'm v passionate about disney excuse me, just a cute little pack fic, no derek im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenswriting/pseuds/laurenswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack spends a day at Disneyland and Stiles just really loves Star Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happiest place on earth

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my piece for round 2 of the tw micro bang!!! i love love love this challenge and everyone should check out the other fics bc they're all amazing (twmicrobang.tumblr.com) 
> 
> special thanks to childofnike (tumblr) for the absolutely incredible art that i am so very much in love with!! <333

 

Beacon Hills’ lush green slowly faded into the steel of the city, Los Angeles rushing by as they traveled farther down the coast. The blue of Stiles’ jeep stood out against the monotonous highway, the road never ending ahead of them.

“Will we ever get there?” Malia piped up from the backseat, leaning forward to peek her head in between Stiles and Lydia.

“Less than an hour, Mal,” Stiles replied, hazel eyes flicking down to his GPS as Malia groaned.

“It’s a six hour trip; what did you expect?” Mason said as she flopped back into her seat. He rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the slowly dying phone in his hands.  

“For it to go by quickly! Or quicker than this, at least.”

“You survived the trip to Mexico just fine.”

“That was different, Lydia!”

“How?”

“Guys!” Stiles exclaimed from the driver’s seat, the vein in his neck beginning to pop out. “Half an hour. We can survive half an hour.”

Malia huffed, fingering the fraying edge of her shorts as she stared out the window. The time passed slowly, excitement building as they approached Anaheim.

“About time!” Malia exclaimed as Stiles parked right near the front door of the hotel, just a spot away from Kira. “Felt like we’d never get here.”

“I’m guessing you had a fun trip?” Scott asked as he stepped onto the pavement, coming around to help Liam and Brett take their bags out of the trunk. Mason scoffed, earning a scowl from Malia.

“Let’s just get inside, okay? We can drop our bags off and then head out,” Lydia said, grabbing her duffels and leading the pack into the hotel.

They checked in, splitting off into the rooms they had booked.

“Can we get a move on here, please?” Stiles yelled, bursting into the girls’ room. “I haven’t been here since I was five, and I’d like to actually see the park today, you know.”

“Disneyland isn’t going anywhere anytime soon,” Lydia chided, walking past him to slide a few more items into her small backpack.

“How much stuff do you need? It’s a few hours, not an entire week!”

“One minute, okay?” Kira said, slinging her cross-body bag over her shoulder. Stiles groaned, walking out to join the boys down in the lobby.

“Just buy the tickets now,” he told them with a sigh, waving his hand towards the counter near the receptionist’s desk. “We’ll be here forever if we wait for them.”

Scott and Stiles headed over to the counter, wallets at the ready.

“Hey, Mase?” Liam ventured, looking over from where he was leaning on the wall. “How long do you think the line for Splash Mountain will be?”

“At least an hour, dude, maybe two,” Mason replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Depends on what time we get there.”

“We’ll never have time to do everything, will we?” Liam asked dryly, resting his head on Brett’s shoulder.

“Not likely, babe,” Brett began. “But no one ever does.”

The squeak of sneakers on tile interrupted them, the girls finally emerging from their room.

“You got the tickets?” Kira asked, coming up to the group lounging by the door.

“They’ll be done in a bit,” Brett said, nodding his head towards where Scott and Stiles stood, the wall behind the counter covered in Disney decals, from princesses to superheroes and everything in between.

“So, who’s going to take one for the team and go on the Star Wars ride with Stiles?”

***

Disneyland was everything the pack had expected and more. As soon as they walked under the bridge and stepped into the park, it was like everything that had happened back home washed away. An almost tangible happiness surrounded them on all sides, the sheer joy of everyone in the park affecting them within seconds.

Immediately, Scott dragged everyone to the huge gift shop on Main Street, demanding that everyone get an ear hat to wear. The girls picked out matching Minnie ears, the headbands covered in sequins and glittering in the bright California sun. Stiles somehow managed to find Yoda-themed Mickey ears and put the hat on instantly, not even taking it off to pay. The other boys went with the classic characters, each getting a different one.

“So, what do we do first?” Malia asked, staring wide-eyed at Sleeping Beauty’s castle, taking in the magic of the park.

“Tomorrowland!” Liam exclaimed, pulling Brett along after him. The group laughed, running after the two to get in line for the Buzz Lightyear ride.

The day passed by in a whirlwind of rides and games and expensive, overly greasy food. They worked their way through the park, the time spent on rides making up for the hours spent waiting in lines. “It’s A Small World” was a favorite, the few minutes of pure air conditioning providing relief from the scorching Southern California heat.

After an hour-long wait, Liam finally got to go on Splash Mountain, the entire pack getting drenched in seconds. Stiles brought everyone to a full stop at the Jedi Training Academy show, lighting up like a kid in a candy store as soon as the music blasted out of the speakers and the first Stormtrooper appeared. One by one, though, the pack slipped away for food and other rides, leaving Stiles and Kira to Darth Vader and the kids blindly waving lightsabers up on stage.

By the end of the night, everyone was exhausted, humans and werewolves alike. They had hit all of the most loved rides in the park, even stopping to take pictures with Mickey and Minnie along the way. Disneyland’s nighttime attractions were getting closer, and so began the rush to get to a good spot to see the shows.

“Stiles Stilinski, I am not leaving this park without seeing the fireworks!” Malia yelled, getting pushed around by the crowd as they walked back from the showing of Fantasmic.

“They start in two minutes; we’re not going to make it,” he countered, trying his best to tug her along.    

“I’m with Malia, here,” Mason chimed in from the back of the pack.

“Look, there’s space right up there!” Liam pointed over to a small open area between a few trees as they left Adventureland. They would be in center of Main Street, basically, but it was a spot nonetheless.

“C’mon!” Scott called, bursting through the throngs of parkgoers to carve out a space for the pack.

As everyone gathered together, the music began. Suddenly, the sky was bright with color, shining down onto the crowd below. Blue, white, green, red, purple, pink…a full rainbow. In true Disney fashion, there were even Mickey Mouse-shaped fireworks. The pack stared into the sky, the brilliant display reflected in their eyes.

Brett’s arms were wrapped around Liam’s shoulders, his chin resting on the top of the smaller boy’s head. Scott pressed a kiss to Kira’s temple, bringing her tightly into his embrace. Lydia’s fingers were intertwined with Stiles’, the two shuffling closer with each and every firework sequence. Malia and Mason stood off to the side, too busy marveling at the explosions in the sky to care about the others, each content in their own right.

Everyone was okay. Everyone was happy. For a moment, the past didn’t exist.

And they got come back and to do it all over again the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed!! i'm also on tumblr so feel free to follow me on there! (laurenswriting) xx


End file.
